1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a eyewear-type terminal that may be able to communicate with a drone.
2. Background of the Invention
Terminals may generally be classified as a eyewear-type terminals (mobile (portable) terminals) and stationary terminals according to a moveable state. The eyewear-type terminals may be also classified as handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to a user's carriage method.
As functions of the terminal become more diversified, the terminal can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the mobile terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or a device. In order to support and increase functions of terminals, improvement of structural parts and/or software parts of terminals may be taken into consideration.
Recently, wearable eyewear-type terminals configured to be wearable on part of a human being have been developed. A eyewear-type terminal mounted on a user's head may be a head-mounted display (HMD). A display provided in a eyewear-type terminal such as an HMD may be combined with augmented reality techniques, N screen techniques, and the like, beyond a simple image output function, to provide various convenience to users.
Also, recently, unmanned aerial vehicles (hereinafter, referred to as “drone”) have been actively developed. A drone is a vehicle not using a runway, and various functions, such as transportation of objects, image capturing, and low altitude reconnaissance may be installed in a relatively light small body thereof.
Drones have been applied to various fields. Drones may be remotely controlled and may be controlled to execute a function in a desired section.
As eyewear-type terminals and drones have been actively developed, a method of controlling a drone using a eyewear-type terminal has also been actively developed.